


Welcome

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna finds out what it really means to join the Doctor’s family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** the characters are the BBC’s, the picture is [whovianfloozy](whovianfloozy.tumblr.com) ’s, and the words mine.  
>  **A/N:** another quick five minute fanfiction, prompted by this image

  
  
artwork by [whovianfloozy](whovianfloozy.tumblr.com)  


“Now that you are part Time Lord, Donna Noble, it is appropriate that you also learn something else,” the Doctor whispered into her ear, “something spectacular.”

“And what’s that?” Donna breathily wondered.

Sidling even closer, he shot her a dark and impish look. “Why… the fact we are vampires, my dear,” he explained with relish.

“Then that explains why I never see you sleep,” she reasoned out. “I was starting to wonder if you just plugged yourself into the mains for an hour each night, to refuel yourself.”

He laughed with amused delight. “Good guess. You nearly worked it out.”

“So what do we do now?” she asked as she spied the Duplicate Doctor creeping towards them, a similar gleam in his eyes.

The Doctor spun her within his embrace, holding her back to his front, and keeping his lips even closer to her neck as the Duplicate Doctor cupped her cheek. “This is when we say ‘welcome to the family’,” he quietly informed her.

At that, the Duplicate Doctor dipped forward to mark their territory.


End file.
